His Source
by Nodakskip
Summary: Xander goes to see his source.
1. Default Chapter

Title: His Source  
By  
Beta by Theo  
Rated: PG 13 if that.  
Summary: Xander goes to see his unknown Source.  
Author notes: This was just written after I noticed that the Demon Seer talked kind of like Cordelia, just more jaded. And since she was played by Charisma Carpenter (Cordelia), I got to thinking what if that was Cordelia? So this is my 'What If' story.  
Charmed/Buffy/Angel Crossover  
  
---  
  
'Slayer Prep' School, Cleveland, Ohio  
July 23rd 2006  
  
Faith growled, as she punched the punching bag. Dressed in her normal shorts and sports top, she let loose on the pitiful bag. And as her anger grew more intense, she hit the bag harder and harder.  
  
Moments later, she just yelled angrily and with one Slayer-powered blow, nailed the bag as hard as she could.  
  
Robin Wood watched with interest as the bag was ripped off its base, and flew across the room. The sound of it smacking the wall was muffled by the mounted mats, but not enough to be unnoticed. "Why do we even have that thing?" Wood asked her, as he leaned against the boxing ring. "We have to buy the bags in bulk-"  
  
"Just like the swords and the Kendo sticks!" Faith growled, as she tore off the gloves. "What's your point?"  
  
"No point," her boyfriend said simply, as he handed her a towel. "Just making small talk, till you tell me what's got you so pissed."  
  
She looked at him in disbelief. "What's got me pissed!?" Throwing the towel down she yelled, "Robin, Xander just LEFT! We have three teenybopper Slayers all magic'ed up by that damn group of demons, and the guy just left!?"  
  
"He told us why though before he took off, you know," Robin countered.  
  
"Yeah, I know," the Slayer grumbled back. "To go see his little source-"  
  
"Well, whoever it is, they've never steered him wrong yet," Robin commented, as they moved for the exit.  
  
"Yeah, but I just don't buy this," his girlfriend replied, as they entered the hallway. "It's just - way too easy! Whoever this guy is who's feeding Xand all the right answers, is going to want something in return - sooner or later. Personal experience talkin' here. I can just feel how it's eventually gonna go bad for us..."  
  
---  
  
Unknown location  
The same time  
  
Senior Watcher Xander Harris pocketed the small, enchanted ruby crystal as soon as he arrived. He still had no idea where this place was located, beneath the planet's surface...because hell, the underworld isn't exactly listed on any map.  
  
"You're back again?" A female voice sounded from farther into the room. "If I didn't know better, I would swear that you just liked to see me-"  
  
Xander walked father into the cluttered chamber as he said, "You already know why I'm here."  
  
"Yes, so I do!" Cordelia Chase said, as she came into the light.  
  
She was still wearing the purple outfit that Xander had seen, the first time he'd met his ex-girlfriend after...IT had happened. The cloth was a cross between that of a gypsy and a harem girl, and enough to make most men drool - what with the way it emphasized her generous bosom...  
  
But then, Xander Harris wasn't most men.  
  
"Still, you of all people know that I've never been the conventional sort. Shall we start with the small talk?" When he sent her an annoyed expression, Cordy shrugged. "Okay, then how about we talk about why you haven't filled in the rest of your merry little band about who your all-knowing source is? I mean, a girl likes a little credit now and then."  
  
Xander did not want to get into this again. He scowled, "The demons that are knocking out our Slayers-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Cordy said, disinterested. "Those girls, they're stuck in magic comas...." she trailed off as she smiled at him. "Boy, evil just has no imagination anymore, does it? Comas...of course, I started the fad. Just like always."  
  
"Cordy..." Harris groaned. "I don't have a lot of time here." With a nod of his head, he indicated the large pool of silver liquid nearby. "Please. We can do the whole banter part, after you tell me how to save my girls-"  
  
The former Higher Power took on a wicked grin, as she reached up and ran a finger across his jaw. She didn't seem to mind the one-eyed man's expression and purred, "Your girls? And come now. There's so much more we can do than just 'banter', Xander Harris..." The lusty tone in her voice made the scantily-clad woman's intentions obvious. "So very much more..."  
  
Without a word Xander removed her hand from his face, but she took notice of the gentle nature in which he did it. "As much fun as that sounds, first things first."  
  
"You are just way too uptight these days, dorkhead," Cordy grumbled, as she moved to her Gazing Pool. "There was a time, I could have just whispered into your ear for a moment - and we'd have been over halfway to Happy Town by now! Or at the very least, you'd be racing me into the nearest broom closet!"  
  
"Times change," Xander replied with little emotion.  
  
"Yeah, those wacky old good times," Cordy said back in the same vein. "First, the heartache - almost all because of you. Then becoming poor, the demon pregnancy, going to Pylea, the body hijacking..."  
  
"Cordy," Harris interrupted her, raising a hand. And in his eyes she could him begging her to get on with it. "I'm on the clock here..."  
  
"Yes, you're always in such a hurry whenever a precious Slayer or two is threatened, aren't you?" The brunette sighed as she waved her hand over the unknown, well at least to him, silver liquid.  
  
An image began to take shape; it was an image of a plant growing in a university greenhouse on the far end of Cleveland, that finally appeared in living color. "Right. Some of that should get your little Britney Spears wannabes back into tip-top shape."  
  
"Thank you," Xander said honestly. "And I mean that. With all my heart..."  
  
"Hey, anytime for my favorite Zeppo," Cordelia told him truthfully. "But there is a matter of my payment, you know."  
  
He looked at her in surprise. "Payment?"  
  
"Oh please, it's just a small thing!" the woman said, as she moved to his side. Her hand slowly moved to the back of his head. For a brief moment Cordelia ran her fingers through his hair, then she pulled her ex in close to her - before their lips met.  
  
The kiss they shared wasn't too long, or too short. But it had only a fraction of the lust it would have had, seven years ago. As said, times change.  
  
Ms. Chase licked her lips though, as they parted. "Mmmm. It has been too long! Consider that a preview, if you like..."  
  
"No!" Xander cut her off firmly. "Cordelia, I'm not joining you down here..." She could tell it pained him to say in addition, "You're evil now."  
  
"God!" she scoffed. "Xander, when are you going to get past those stupid, out-dated concepts you like needlessly cling to?" She pulled him away from the pool. "Believe it or not, good and evil are just words. Titles that people give themselves to feel important-"  
  
"You offer your 'gift' now, to all the demons around here!" Xander almost seethed. "How many people have died, because of tips you've given to any number of the things we fight?"  
  
"Oh, please!" Cordy exclaimed, waiving him off - in that exact old way that had always made the Californian guy mad. "You think you can save everyone? You think it even matters, in the end? When it's their time, Harris, it's their time. Demon and human alike..." she shook her head sadly at him. "You know full well I used to be stuck in the same pigeonhole you are!"  
  
Her voice became a taunting parody of itself, as Cordelia recalled her words from oh-so-long ago. "Oh Angel, there are so many people hurting. We just 'have' to help them!"  
  
"You saved a lot of lives..." Xander started to say, but she cut him off angrily.  
  
"Oh, sure!" Cordy laughed bitterly. "And my darling little baby girl Jasmine, she ATE a couple thousand more!"  
  
Sitting down on her plush chair the seer told her guest, "I've seen first-hand what the all-powerful and merciful 'good side' does for its heroes, Xander. Not a damn thing! All of us are just tools, playthings to them. An entire city could be wiped out, and they wouldn't care - as long as it helped their goals out in some sick, twisted way! Angel tried to sell me on the whole Champion thing for years, but the ugly truth is up there - they just use you, and then toss you away like garbage!"  
  
Cordelia continued, "Tell me - did the ultimate good guys 'fix' me, after they abused my ass? As well as stealing my life?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
She looked at Xander angrily, daring him to defend the Powers That Be. "Come on! You know as well as I do that the mystical forces up there, who we all supposedly worked for, they left me a half-demon and dumped me down here! Oh, but that was after they sent me for my big 'pep talk' with Angel..." With a laugh Cordy added, "And to think - the big lunkhead still hopes that they'll turn him human again, one of these days! He's an idiot, if he really thinks that might happen."  
  
"It's not that simple," Harris started to say.  
  
"Yes it is, Xander," the seer replied simply. "That's why I no longer use the term good or evil. Because I'm a true seer, now. Think of me as...oh, say, one of those guys who run the instant replay for the NFL. We show both teams what they want. And we have no stake in which team wins."  
  
"Well, what about those seers that the Source has?" Xander pressed her. "Tell me they're not evil!"  
  
"Those tramps!?" Cordelia chuckled. "A disgrace, is all they are."  
  
"Cordy-"  
  
"Just go," the woman told him wearily. "Go save them. So they can grow up to be big, bad, vampire-lovin' Slayers, that'll leave you behind - the same way everyone else has."  
  
Harris nodded sadly as he took the crystal back out, the same one that she had given him months ago. "Stay out of trouble, okay? Please? For me. For old time's sake..."  
  
"No promises, Xander. But I do look forward to your next visit..." Cordelia told him, just before the magic jewel took him away, heading back to Cleveland.  
  
Mere moments after Xander had vanished from her lair; a full demon woman shimmered into existence. She was young, tall and blond. A succubus.  
  
"You're still trying with him?" the blond demon asked her friend. "Hmm. Wouldn't your old vampire boyfriend be better for your needs, though?"  
  
"No," Cordelia said at once, shaking her head. "Angel would instantly kill all the demons that come here, and Angelus would kill any witches or humans..." Standing up she said, "Xander's the perfect choice, you must admit. He's been past his grieving stage for Anya for a while now, I can tell. And that would have just gotten in my way."  
  
"But he's just a normal human-"  
  
Cordelia snorted at the blond. "Says the demon that just had one herself!"  
  
The succubus shrugged. "He'll be fine, I only took a little of his energy. The guy wasn't that bad in bed either, for a Star Trek nerd!"  
  
Cordelia moved back to the pool. "Xander is just like Wesley was, at one time. Good, but dorky. And with enough of a push from me...he can be drastically changed. Plus - he is the 'One Who Sees', after all. He may think that it's just a title that nut job preacher gave him, before he poked his eye out..."  
  
Cordelia Chase spoke with confidence as she waved her hand again, the former Champion causing a new scene to be viewed in the pool by her and her friend.  
  
"But I know better."  
  
The End


	2. chapter 2

**Title:** His Source 2

**By:** Nodakskip

**Beta by:** Theo

**Rated: **Giving this an R to be safe on 

**Author notes:** This was written after I noticed that a lot of people wanted a sequel to His Source. Again, who am I to say no?

**Category: **Charmed/Buffy/Angel Crossover

**Summary:** Xander encounters his Source once again.

**Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, California**

**October 14th 2006**

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Kaye, the 16-year-old British Slayer asked.

"Well, Paige healed him as much as she could..." Phoebe Halliwell trailed off, when she saw the look of immense concern on the Chosen One and her sister Slayers' young faces. "Uh, I mean - I'm sure he's going to be fine."

"But you don't know that, do you?" Melissa, a 13-year-old Slayer demanded. "You're just trying to humor us-"

"Hey," Faith called out to her charges. "Let's not go busting the balls of the big bad witch, okay girls?"

While the Slayers mumbled an okay to that, Phoebe said. "You do know I actually don't have any balls to bust here, right?"

"Eh, whatever," Faith shrugged. "I go with what works. So sue me!"

"So did his vision help you out?" Andrew asked the three witches. "Because I mean, I don't think Xander can - well, he can't survive going through that again intact..."

"I think we know for sure where it is," Piper said hopefully. "Whatever or whoever was blocking Phoebe's premonitions, apparently they didn't count on Xander's second sight."

"Hell, neither did we!" Faith snorted. "He was always the normal one, you know? Xand-man would have been the last one that we thought would have this power. Hell, any power!"

"And as a seer too...talk about bizarre," Andrew shook his head.

"Why is him being a seer or an oracle of some sort, weird?" Paige asked the short Watcher.

"Thing is - Xander's first girlfriend in SunnyD also turned out to be one, later on after she went to LA," Faith admitted. "Didn't end well for her. Xander took it kind of hard, as I recall."

"Yeah, and that's putting it mildly," Wood sighed.

"Well, hey. Almost everyone who knew him coulda told ya...that he'd end up going after Fang, for thinking the guy didn't watch out for Queen C good enough!" Faith told her boyfriend. "Just like Red and B will come after me, if something ever happened to their old X-shaped studmuffin here!"

"Fang?" Phoebe asked confused.

"A vampire cursed with his human soul," Andrew told her, in his bad history teacher voice. Much like he'd once proselytised to the Fang Gang, about the origins of the Slayer. "He is doomed to walk the earth, with a con-"

"Oh, will you shut up!" Melissa told him. "No one thinks you're cool when you do that! Talk normally, will you?"

"Well - we better get going, if we're going to do this," Wood told the group.

"What about Xander!?" Kaye asked, looking at her unconscious Watcher. She was fiercely loyal to the former Zeppo, as were all the Slayers who were "his girls". "We just can't leave him here on the couch-"

"Don't worry about him," Paige said cheerfully, as she grabbed Xander's hand and orbed them both away.

She reappeared downstairs a few minutes later. "He's all tucked away, nice and safe in my bed. He should be fine, till we get back."

"I sure as hell hope so, anyway," Faith whispered to Wood as the group of witches, Watchers and Slayers joined hands.

"Hold on, Leo, we're coming," Piper whispered herself before Paige orbed them all out to their rescue mission.

---

**The Underworld realm**

**The same time**

"So, can you tell me what I want to know?" the lower-level demon asked, as its red eyes swept over the seer's well-displayed cleavage.

"Hey!" she called out. "Hello? Eyes up here! And just for the record...as if!"

"Don't anger me, seer!" the demon growled. "I could-"

"Yeah, right. You can't do squat!" Cordelia told him, annoyed. "You're nothing but a parasite, that can't get laid within your own species." She was then verbally going to rip him a new one, when something tingled in the back of her mind. Without another word, the former cheerleader quickly waved her hand over the pool.

"Hey!" the demon yelled, as his vision was removed.

"Oh, shut up!" Cordelia snapped in annoyance, as she raised her other hand. A blue energy ball formed in it, and the demon didn't have time to react before it hit him.

The half-demon seer didn't even bother to look, as the evil thing screamed - before the parasite demon was vanquished. "Come on!" she told the pool, as if her words would move the liquid faster.

Only a few beings that Cordelia monitored like this could give her a tingling feeling, when she wasn't watching them. And Alexander Lavelle Harris was one of the honored few.

When she saw what had happened, Cordelia Chase screamed in fury.

---

**Elsewhere in the Underworld...**

**The same time**

"Leo!"

The captive Elder looked up from his energy prison. "Piper!" He quickly came to the front of his cell, as his wife and friends showed up. "How did you find me?"

"We sort of helped Xander have a vision," Piper told him.

"What?" Leo asked her, confused and then dismayed. "But - he's not supposed to be able to do that yet! Oh no, this could be bad-"

"How bad?" Faith demanded as Paige kicked away two of the energy crystals, shutting down the mystical light cage.

Leo hugged his wife before he answered, "Faith, an oracle of that sort can't be rushed into service. His kind of seer is supposed to gain the abilities...well, years from now. We're talking middle age here, at least - there's no way his body is ready for that power yet-"

"Middle age!?" Faith growled. She turned to Piper. "You couldn't have mentioned that before?"

"Hey, we didn't know!" Phoebe spoke for her sister. "Hell, you didn't even know that he had the potential to become a seer, till we did that spell yesterday!"

"Fight each other later!" Piper called out, as she saw the bad guys. "Fight demons now!" She quickly used her powers to blow up the first three demon guards that were charging in.

Faith kicked one in the head, while the other Slayers made short work of another. Phoebe, Paige and Wood threw bottles of vanquishing potion, but it wasn't enough.

"We have to get out, while we still can!" Leo told them. "Paige, take them!" the whitelighter nodded to the three near her, while he orbed Piper and the others back home.

---

**Halliwell Manor.**

**A short time later**

The others stood in the upstairs hallway. And none of them liked the look on Leo's face, as the man came out and closed the bedroom door behind him.

"How bad is it?" Faith asked, worried.

Leo Wyatt made a face. "Not as bad as I feared, but not great either."

"Let's leave the cryptic crap to Angel, he's a lot better at it than you!" the dark Slayer said. "Just tell us!"

"Actually, let's do it downstairs," Leo told her. "I don't think we should wake him yet."

---

Moments later, the large group entered the living room. "So talk," Faith ordered. "And no bullshit, how's X?"

Leo sighed heavily, as he took a seat next to Piper. "I honestly don't know for sure. As I said, Xander's abilities aren't supposed to be fully developed, until he's reached the middle of his lifespan. What you did..." He darted a quick glance towards the Charmed Ones. "Well, his is the first case I've seen - outside of a theoretical textbook."

"So you're saying you really don't know?" Kaye asked in dread.

"Yeah," he told the teen Slayer with a shrug. "We..." he looked at Paige, "...Paige and I, we were able to heal about 75 percent of the biological damage. The rest will have to heal on its own, and that'll take time. Possibly, a LOT of time. But that's only for his body."

"What else is there to heal?" Melissa asked in a timid voice.

"His mind," Leo answered truthfully. "His ability doesn't come with a supernatural gift clause, like Phoebe's. It's part of his natural state. To induce the ability so early..." the whitelighter stopped, and considered his words. "He could have anything from memory loss, to outright brain damage..."

---

**Cordelia's lair, the Underworld**

**Two minutes later**

"Calm down!" the succubus sort-of asked, as her friend just kept up a strong barrage of curses and epithets.

"Calm down!?" Cordelia growled at her friend, no longer swearing for the moment. "Those idiots might have totally scrambled his mind!"

The seer paced the chamber as she thought, then a look of decision came onto Cordy's face. "That settles it, I can't wait any longer. I have to get him out of there - for good. My plan is like completely moot, if the dork ends up brain-dead!"

The blond succubus looked at the pool that showed Xander sleeping in a bed, alone. "Why don't you just shimmer in there, and simply grab him?"

"Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Cordelia demanded sarcastically. "Maybe...because that's the home of the Charmed Ones! They've taken out more than a few Source's, remember? And the oldest one - that 'ho can just wave her hands, and blow my ass up!"

"Well then, how ARE you going to get him away undetected?"

Cordelia didn't answer, as she thought the problem over. Even though she had a brilliant mind, as evidenced by those long-ago SAT scores, it was hard for the woman to think rationally - because her anger grew more and more each moment, as she watched Xander lying wounded in that bed. Thus, it was several minutes before a plan formed.

"That's it!" she cried.

"What's it?" her friend, who Cordy had privately nicknamed 'Harmony' asked her, coming over.

Cordelia waved her hand over the pool, and the liquid showed the scene in the manor's living room. "We all know it would be a suicide mission, to just appear in their home."

"So..."

"So," Cordelia said. "I send in a sacrificial lamb to the slaughter, to act as a distraction."

---

**Halliwell Manor**

**An hour later**

Leo and Piper ran out of the kitchen, when they heard the scream. "Who are you?" the Elder demanded.

The green-skinned and red-eyed demon growled menacingly back at him. "Where is my brother? Tell me, and I might spare your lives!"

"Your brother?" Piper asked it. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The seer told me you had him here prisoner, mortal!" the demon told them with malice. "Surrender him, or die!"

Piper looked at her husband and when he shook his head, she just waved her hands.

"What-?" was all the demon got out, before her powers blew him up.

"Anyone want to fill me in on that?" Faith asked, coming in the front door with Paige.

"Not a clue," Piper answered. "I've never seen-"

"Guys, guys!" Kaye called from the top of the stairs. "Xander's missing!"

"Damn it!" Faith yelled, as she ran up the stairs.

When they all got to the room, Kaye told them, "I was in the attic, and went to check on him. But the bed was just empty!"

"What's that?" Wood asked, pointing to the nightstand.

Leo looked over the folded note on the small table. "It's enchanted."

"Enchanted how?" Faith demanded.

"It means, there's no way to find out who or what put it here..." the Elder said, as he opened the paper and read it aloud. "This note is just to make sure Xander's girls know that he'll be okay. But the rest of you can go to Hell!"

---

**The Underworld realm**

**The same time**

The succubus waited for Cordelia to come over to the door leading into her bedchamber. "Not to point out the obvious, but won't they try to scry for him?"

"Yeah," Cordelia had to admit. "But being in the Underworld, that gives me some time."

"You can't just hide him here forever," the blond told Xander's former love gently. "They will find him, eventually. If not the Charmed Ones, then the Watchers-"

"I know! I know!" Cordelia sighed.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

**A few minutes later**

Faith held the phone away from her ear, as Willow started yelling at the other end. "Uh, for all our sakes – someone, please give me some good news fast!"

"Anything yet?" Piper asked her sisters.

"Nada," Phoebe said, as she waved the crystal over the map of the city. "I think we should break out the world map," she then told Paige. "I heard this guy's been all over the world, in the last few years. He could have had anybody snatch him..."

---

**The Underworld realm**

**An hour later**

He awoke tired, and confused. "Oh, my head..." the man said, as he sat up. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're safe," a female voice came out from the darkness.

"Who-" he started, but then stopped. "Cordy?" the 25-year-old guy asked in confusion, as he stared at her with BOTH eyes now intact. "Is that you?"

"Sure. So - you remember me?" the brunette seer asked, as she came into view of what little light there was present. (Good, I guess that means he's not retarded or anything!) Cordelia quickly waved her hands, and the torches around the room lit up to full strength.

Xander's face quickly became visible. "Ah..." he gawked at his companion. "What's going on? That's an outfit that you bought?"

"That I bought?" the half-demon asked, puzzled, as she looked over her skimpy purple outfit.

"Yeah," Xander said, as he propped himself up against the headboard. He smiled in adorably goofy confusion, "We were just talking on the phone, after my dad..." He trailed off that thought not wanting to rehash the near beating. "You said you'd sneak out and come over, so you could make me feel better? Wasn't expecting you to wear that, though..."

Cordelia looked at him puzzled, before she took a moment to think about it. Finally, the memory surfaced and her confusion vanished. "Xander...I hate to say this, but that was over eight years ago."

"What are you talking about?" Harris asked her, utterly confused.

"What's the date?" Cordy asked the guy, as she sat on the bed.

"Huh?" Xander demanded. "Well, before I woke up it was March 6th..."

The woman looked at him worriedly. "And the year?"

"What? 1998, of course!" Xander answered, confused. "Now, can you please tell me where the hell we are?" And despite it all, he gave her a smirk. "And, uh, are you by any chance going to keep that outfit?"

Cordelia did something she hadn't done in a long time. She blushed at his gaze. "It's been a long time since that night, Xander Harris. A lot of things have happened." She took his hand, appearing to frown. "I think that was the week Angelus attacked Buffy's mom...or was it the thing with that child killer in the hospital?"

"Child killer? And whose mom?" Xander asked, confused again.

Cordelia looked at him sharply. "Buffy. Buffy Summers. You know, as in the vampire Slayer?"

"The what?" he asked her in amazement. "Sorry, but drawing a blank here. Ah, you're not into any sort of kinky games here, are you-?"

"What else do you remember?" Cordy asked Xander, ignoring that last part.

He thought hard for several moments. "Being in some sort of room, looking through books of demons and spells with a red-headed girl and a guy named Gman." He looked at his companion, wondering. "Is Gman a German name?"

"That would be Willow and Giles..." Cordy told him, before the full might of what he'd said hit her. "Wait -those two people don't seem familiar to you?"

"Nope," Harris said honestly. "I just remember calling the old guy Gman a lot."

"Think hard, Xander, this is important," the young woman told him seriously. "How can you remember me, but not them?"

He did think hard. And after going over his memories, the pitiful fragments thereof anyway, Xander just shook his head in aggravation. "I guess I don't know. I mean, I know that you're my girlfriend...though given the way we've hated each other ever since we were little kids, that seems kinda weird when I think about it! Well, obviously I don't have all my marbles intact here. Wait up..." Harris said, frowning in concentration. "Uh, I think I remember you yelling at me for spending so much time with someone else. That I would rather fight demons, than take you out to Bucky's Fondue Hut?"

"You remember that?" Cordy said quietly to herself. "And you remember demons, but not Buffy?"

"Someone actually named their kid Buffy?" Xander asked surprised, before shaking his head. "Man, I bet she got teased a lot in school..."

Cordy's hand cupped his cheek, and she said calmly, "Xander, look, I don't have all the answers. And - I hate to tell you this, Zeppo boy, but the fact is it's 2006 here. Someone else's stupidity has screwed up your memory big-time, and I don't know if it'll all ever come back."

He looked at her, confused again. "Zeppo boy? And whose stupidity?"

"Never mind. And some of the people I just mentioned," Cordy slowly moved her hand back down to join the other in holding his. "You know what? The more I think about it, the more I'm sure I'm onto something here. Bottom line, they took you away from me. And they just used you as a tool - Buffy, most of all. But I won't let them take you again."

The brunette looked him straight in the eyes. "You're with me now. And I'm not letting you go this time, without a fight."

"Okay..." Xander said in response, wondering what the hell was going on - if this wasn't some kind of an elaborate joke. "But Cor, where are we?"

Standing, she told him. "I'll tell you about that part of it later. But for now - there's something I've been wanting, for quite some time..." Then Cordelia reached back, and unclipped her top.

As she removed it, Xander's eyes bulged out at the sight of her half-nakedness. As her breasts had definitely gotten bigger, from the last time he'd seen them..."Uh, Cordy? Wha-"

"You asked me that night to come over and make you feel better," Ms. Chase told him, as she climbed into the bed. "And just for the record, I did. But since you lost those memories - I guess we'll just have to make some new ones, together..."

Then she leaned in, and kissed him passionately. Xander then quickly lost track of any half-formed objections in his brain, as all the blood rushed south to another part of his anatomy.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

**The next morning**

"Anything yet?" Faith asked, as she woke up on the couch.

"No," Paige answered as the two women went for the kitchen. "He's not anywhere on the planet's surface. Leo wants to check out the seers in the Underworld."

That puzzled the Slayer. "Why would any demon want to leave a note, after they kidnap him? If it was a ransom I'd understand, but this..."

"I know. And personally, I don't have a clue," Paige replied as she poured the coffee.

---

**The Underworld realm**

**Cordelia's lair**

"I can see someone had...fun, last night," the succubus said with a smirk, as she shimmered into the main chamber.

"Xander always was good with his...hands," Cordelia told her friend, a matching smirk on her features. And she also exhibited all the classic signs of a fully satisfied female, after a night of passion.

"Word's out," the blond demon informed her pal. "The entire Underworld knows someone snatched a guy from the Charmed Ones. And a lot of them are NOT happy to have a pissed-off Leo Wyatt running amok down here again." She looked sadly to her friend. "I hope you have some place to hide him..."

"I do," Cordelia told her at once.

"Where?" the demon wanted to know. "Where could you find that's out of reach from an Elder and the Charmed Ones?"

"Right here."

"Here?!" the blond asked, shocked. "You do recall Leo tossing you around in this very chamber, right? He knows you!"

"Oh, ye of little faith!" Cordelia scolded 'Harmony', as she went over and pulled something out of a box.

"Where did you get that?" her friend asked, backing up.

"My point is, they can only scry for him in human form," Cordelia said confidently, as the nine-foot-long green and red boa constrictor wrapped itself around her arms. "And Xander makes a lovely snake, don't you think?" Cordy asked with a smirk, as she watched his head look at her.

"You turned him into a snake!?" the succubus demanded, astounded. "That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Not at all," Cordelia said smoothly, as she rubbed the underside of the snake's head. "He needs time to heal fully, and this keeps him off their radar. Anyway, I made sure the spell wasn't too much of a shock to his system. And he can fully understand me."

"How long will it take him to heal?" her friend wondered.

"I don't know for sure," Cordelia said as Xander hissed, his tongue slipping in and out of his reptilian mouth. "But when I'm done nursing him back to health, I promise you this much - we will be together. As we should have been, all these years..."

---

**Two days later**

Leo orbed into the chamber, unannounced. "Seer?"

"Rude much? Do I just show up at YOUR place, without calling first?"

The Elder turned to see the brunette demon sitting on her plush chair, playing with a large snake that had wrapped it self around her body. "I...didn't know you had acquired a pet."

"You never asked," Cordy told him, as she got up and gently took the snake off her. She laid it in the seat of the chair, and it quickly coiled itself in the fabric. "Now - what can I do for the big bad Elder this time?" she asked, as she came to the pool. "Could it possibly have something to do with your missing ward?"

"How did you know someone was missing?" Leo asked, suspicious.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Cordelia asked him with a look of pity.

"Can you show me who took him?" he asked.

"Let's find out." She waved her hand over the pool, and the sight of Xander in the bed from days ago was shown again. Then the image blacked out and when it came back, Xander was gone.

"What happened?" Leo demanded to know. "How could the pool be blocked?"

Cordelia just shrugged, not caring. "I'm not all-powerful. The higher-ups have the power to block seers from learning their secrets, you know that."

"It would have to be someone very powerful," Leo figured, missing the significance of the laughing expression in Cordy's eyes.

"Yeah, guess so," Cordelia shrugged, as Leo orbed out without bothering to say goodbye.

A new demon then shimmered into the chamber. "I take it my spell worked?"

"Yes it did," Cordelia told him. "Very nice workmanship, too."

"Thank you," the tall and imposing upper-level demon said. "Now, for your part of our deal."

Cordelia waved her hand over the pool again, showing the duo a cave in Brazil. "It looks like your opposition for the role of the Source isn't as well-hidden as he thought."

The demon grinned a nasty-looking smile, before he shimmered out.

---

**Several months later**

Cordelia was panting naked on the bed, alongside an equally naked Xander. "You just make me gladder every day that I kept your lame ass, Harris."

Xander looked at his sweaty girlfriend. "I'm glad that you're glad..." He then kissed her.

The kiss quickly deepened, as Cordelia grabbed Xander's ass and pulled him on top of her. She silently thanked Anya, someone Xander no longer had any memory of, for casting that endurance spell on him so long ago.

/I hate to interrupt, but this IS important./

The pair jumped apart at the sound of the voice. Cordelia quickly pulled the sheet back up to cover them. "Who is it?"

/Please dress yourself and come out here, seer. I have need of you./

"Was that a voice in our heads?" Xander asked, shocked.

Cordelia just nodded, as she jumped from the bed and quickly put on her clothing. Which, considering her outfit, didn't take long. Then she gave Xander one last kiss, before waving her hand. As soon as she did that, a bright flash happened and Xander was once again a large snake. "Hide, my love. I won't let them find you!"

Xander slithered away, as she went to the main chamber.

Cordy was then surprised to see a woman who certainly didn't feel like a demon. But Cordelia could not miss the blinding aura of power coming from her. "I do not like seeing my clients after-hours."

"You'll make an exception for me," the woman in the black dress said simply.

"Oh - I will, will I?" Cordelia snorted. "And who might you be?"

The older woman just gazed into Cordelia's eyes, and then the Seer just knew. "No way!" she exclaimed however. "The Greek gods were just mortals, that the Elders empowered to defeat the Titans!"

Hera shook her head. "Some of the pantheon let a piece of their essence be used to aid in the imprisonment of the Titans eons ago. As well as their destruction, several years ago," the queen goddess told the seer as she sat in the plush chair. "We had left this dimension, to seek out other...things. But now, child, we're back."

"Oh, boy," Cordelia said softly. But in her mind, she asked herself how could she have missed something like the old gods returning.

"Because, my dear," Hera answered, having read Cordelia's thoughts. "We did not want anyone to know."

"Then why would a goddess bother with a half-demon seer like me?" Cordy asked, trying to keep calm.

"We have need of you," Hera responded. "With our return, we will soon have need of worshippers. We need new oracles to be our voice to the mortals, and if need be counsel us."

""Hmm," Cordelia said. "Be the seer messenger for another set of 'good guys'?" she asked scornfully. "If you already know all about me from looking into my mind...then why are you even bothering to ask?"

"Because, my child," Hera told her with a sigh. "Your gift of sight will control the fates of billions. The age of warriors and champions has come anew. Also, we will be removing the so-called Powers That Be from their position. Many of my children have become appalled by their actions in our absence."

The goddess looked straight at the seer. "I thought you might be interested in that."

"You're taking those bozos out?" Cordelia asked with unthinking glee. "Yeah, I think I'd like to help with that!"

"Very good," Hera said standing back up. "Then I shall make arrangements for you and your mate to transfer yourselves to Olympus, in the coming days."

"My mate?" Cordelia asked, surprised. Not that she knew about Xander, but that...

"We shall finish his healing, my dear. And he can openly join you at your side, as you both wish."

---

**Seattle, Washington**

**North America, Earth**

**February 1st 2496**

The 22-year-old Slayer known as Mariisa Hens said the incantation correctly, before she opened the very old metal door. She prayed that she'd be found worthy enough to enter...

She walked through and found herself in a large garden, like she had seen in her mythology books. "Welcome, Champion of Artemis!" a deep male voice sounded from behind her.

She found a dark-haired pair of beings next to a large pool that rose up from the ground. They were both in togas, with belts of gold. And matching sandals. The female also wore a golden jeweled tiara in her hair. The Slayer was awed by their beauty...

"You seek the wisdom of the gods?" the male stated.

"Yes, Oracle, I do," Mariisa said as she stepped up to the pool.

The female slapped her mate, startling the Slayer. "Knock it off!" Turning to the Chosen One, she added, "Ignore him, and the high-and-mighty act. I'm Cordelia, and this is Xander. Yeah, we're oracles - but we're still human, at least in part. So you can relax."

Mariisa tried but failed to understand. "But you're the conduits to the gods themselves..."

"Yeah, but 500 years ago, we were just mortal children like yourself. So relax," Xander told her with a grin, wrapping his arm around his woman. And as Marissa began to do so, he added, "Artemis will be here soon, and you can present your case to her. But in the meantime, care to fill us in on what's what in the world?"

The Slayer frowned, "But as the Oracles, you know already-"

"There's a big difference between knowing something, and experiencing it first-hand. And sadly, these days we're pretty out of touch with the common people. So spill!" Cordelia exclaimed.

And so, a long conversation followed - as Xander and Cordelia finally got closure on their dealings with the Watchers, the Elders and everything else during the last five centuries.

The End


End file.
